happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stealing The Spotlight (New Version)
Slender Loris walks out of his trailer, holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap, apparently having just woken up. He looks with pride at the broken and flickering blue Christmas lights that decorate his home, but he spits out his coffee when he looks over at Toothy's house. Toothy and Long Haul are working together to string up brand new, multi-colored Christmas lights. Jealous, Slender Loris mutters beneath his breath and retreats inside his trailer. As he closes his door, his Christmas lights fall down. Meanwhile, Long Haul plays with a hammer while Toothy decends his ladder. He picks the ladder up and carelessly swings it around, accidentally knocking Long Haul face first to the ground. One of Long Haul's front teeth falls out of his mouth, and he begins crying. After sticking the tooth back into Long Haul's mouth fails, Toothy uses his hammer to force the tooth into Long Haul's mouth. He and Long Haul are both satisfied with the result, even though the tooth is clearly not where it should be. Slender Loris drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights, while Fyre comes hopping down the road carrying a lollipop. He sees the brightly colored Christmas lights and mistakes them for candy. He throws his lollipop away and starts eating the cord of Christmas lights, not realizing he's consuming plastic and glass rather than the sugar he craves. As Slender Loris tries to hang up his Christmas lights, he feels some resistance in the cord. He yanks it and we hear a squishing noise as Fyre screams. Later, Slender Loris stares proudly at his lights, not noticing that Fyre's digestive system and organs are attached to the them. On the roof of his house, Toothy hammers down nails to tie the Christmas light cords around. As he hammers, a bucket of nails next to him slowly slides to the edge of the roof, eventually falling off. Toothy looks down from the roof and sees that the bucket has landed top-down on Long Haul. From Long Haul's point of view, we see Toothy lift the bucket in horror and then replace the bucket as he is about to vomit. Inside, Toothy removes the nails lodged in Long Haul's head with the claw of his hammer. One nail won't come out, however, so Toothy hammers it down and smiles, satisfied despite Long Haul's cries. Back outside, Toothy and a bandaged Long Haul plug in their Christmas lights, amazing spectators, including Slender Loris. Realizing that he has to pull out all the stops, Slender Loris drops a small Christmas light he's holding and sneaks away while still holding onto a larger bulb. Back at Slender Loris's trailer, a crowd gathers to see Slender Loris's decorations. Slender Loris has many items stacked on his trailer, tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating Slenser Loris's home include a street lamp, a disco ball, Slender Loris's car, and a lighthouse light, among other things. Slender Loris, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to his lights, lighting up the entire forest. While shielding his eyes, Puffy's arm catches fire which soon spreads to his entire body. Behind him, a blinded Kenny McCormick and Sniffles run into each other. Toothy's head begins to boil, while the top half of Long Haul's body explodes. Fungus and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light, while Chips actually has to shield his eyes. The rays from Slender Loris's lights are so strong, they even cause the moon to explode. Slender Loris, burnt and blackened, turns off the lights and removes his goggles whereupon his eyes immediately melt. Nearby, Chips gives Slender Loris a thumbs up, not realizing that his thumb is on fire. Trivia #FatKat takes place of Petunia, Bulky takes place of Sniffles and Candy takes place of Flaky in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images